The One Giver
Summary The One Giver is the creator of the World of Darkness multiverse. The entity is vastly above all other beings in the verse. Demons claim that she is an infinite infinity above them. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' | '''1-A Name: The One Giver, God, YVHV, Unity, The Unmoved Mover, Ain Soph Origin: World of Darkness Gender: Not applicable, however is called Female Age: Existed before Time Classification: Monotheistic Deity, Creator of the Angels, God, The First Being, The Infinite of Infinities Attack Potency: Boundless (The ELOHIM are nothing more than fragments of The One Giver. Transcend the concept of mana, where the infinite dots are bound, the difference between each dot and the last being is the difference between the 3-D world and a platonic concept, stated to be omnipotent, and is stated they must filter their omnipotence through the ELOHIM, an omnipotent being to which lends their power to the Templar, even beyond the omnipotence paradox) | Transcendent level (Her ELOHIM should be vastly above the angels, transcendent over the Tellurian, which is stated to have no limits to the amount of dimensions it contains, infinite infinities above the angels, who created space and dimensions, who created the nigh-infinite platonic truths of the Supernal, who created unity, duality and triality, utterly transcendant over the mages, who can create a realm devoid of boundaries, dimensions, features and energy, Created Anima Mundi, a location without duality, created unity, duality and triality) Travel Speed: Omnipresent (Vastly superior to the angels, existed before time and moved within a void. It was stated that anything which was not a part of God was nothingness, stated to be Omnipresent) | Irrelevant Combat Speed: Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Boundless | Transcendental Durability: Boundless | Transcendent level Stamina: Irrelevant | Limitless (Created the Angels, who have infinite power) Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Questionable Omnipotence, Omnipresence, [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/[[Omniscience]] Omniscience] | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Mages are capable of enhancing their senses to see spirits and invisible things, as well as see in higher dimensions. Mages can sense danger as it happens. Master Clairvoyants are capable of using any of their five senses on anything in the world.), Weapon Mastery (Mages can master military weaponry.), Hacking (Mages can master the art of setting up security and undoing it through hacking.), Fate Manipulation (With Fate [[Magic] ]), Time Manipulation (With Time Magic ), Spatial Manipulation (With Space Magic ), Plot Manipulation (Any supernatural being in the verse is capable of interacting with the hyper-narrative. Mages can manipulate the Natures of them and others, which are archetypes connected to the characters. Mages can manipulate Jungian archetypes. Marauder Mages can become the Storyteller.), Time Travel (Time Mages can travel forward or backward through time.), Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, (Forces Mages can manipulate, direct, transmute, enhance, or banish the effects of the fundamental energetic patterns of [[Creation] for the kinetic elements, fire, air, momentum, gravity, radiation, light, sound, radio waves, and particle-wave duality].), Matter Manipulation (With Matter Magic ), Antimatter Manipulation (Mages can create and manipulate antimatter, as well as fight with anti-Etheric particles in the form of a death ray.), Willpower Manipulation (Marauder Mages can absorb willpower from others.), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause Dimensional Vibrations and Quantum Vibrations), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Platonic Concept of Quantum Theory), Probability Manipulation (With Entropy Magic ), Magic, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly, survived the destruction of Paradise), Shapeshifting, Precognition, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation (With Mind Magic ), Teleportation (Quantum [[Teleportation]]), Attack Reflection, Dimensional Travel, Weather Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Weather), Non-Physical Interaction (Constantly shown to interact with Metaphysical items and Platonic concepts), Absorption , Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 10), Causality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Able to curse beings), Dream Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Maya Dream Realm), Earth Manipulation, True Flight, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification (Hyperpetrification), Empathic Manipulation, Empowerment, Darkness Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Able to manipulate Density), Vector Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Vectors), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Creation, Death Manipulation (With Death Magic ), Poison Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Data and the Information of Reality), Acid Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Morality of beings), Age Manipulation (With Time Magic ), Energy Projection, Life Manipulation (With Life Magic ), Possession (With Death Magic ), Plant Manipulation (Able to cause Plants to grow), Holy Manipulation (Able to draw Power from God), Technological Manipulation (Can create Platonic concepts of Machines), Ectoplasm Manipulation (With Spirit Magic ), Animal Manipulation (Able to control entire species), Magma Manipulation, Fusionism, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Able to mutilate Dimensional Axis, able to convert 3-D beings into 2-D beings, able to creatre Landscapes that defy Dimensional physics), Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Reactive Evolution (Able to passively manipulate fate to adapt to any situation), Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Transduality (Created Anima Mundi a location without Duality, created Duality as an element, Created Unity, Duality and Triality), Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Perception Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, One Hit Kill, Memory Manipulation , Law Manipulation (Scales to Early Lilith, who's Law's are Anti-Laws), Soul Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, BFR, Sealing (Can turn beings into 2-D beings), Biological Manipulation (With Life Magic ), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (True-Godly and Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6), Resistances to Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification (Stated to Passively Negate Supernatural effect based on if they choose to believe something or not, as well as able to alter concepts, magic itself, people's existence, the laws of physics andreality itself, able to penetrate all layers of existence, able to remove templates from beings, this includes the idea of ghosts being incorporeal or the Vampire's need for Blood ), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Sealing, Blood Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and all their other abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscient (The angels view God as either omniscient or nigh-omniscient. These beings were able to record the Tellurium, causing Time to be created, stated to be Omniscient). Weaknesses: None notable Key: True God/The One Giver | The ELOHIM Explanation The One Giver is the Almighty being of the World of Darkness franchise. While she is never specifically shown outside of abstract images (as shown above) she has consistently been depicted as the strongest and unapproachable being. Transcending all concepts and limitations of the Abyss and the Supernal Realms, where the concepts of Magic are created, as well as the Forms of the Sphere, to which there is an infinite ascending amount of them, with the last being seen as a 3-D to a Platonic Concept, with the gap ever increasing from one to the next. She transcends the Tellurian totally, which contains a multitude of Realm which transcend the Supernal realms, such as the Wilds, the Epiphanies and the Horizen, the Tellurian is seen as to be an infinite which is beyond limitations and imagination, where the Epiphanies transcends the form of concrete reality, where the idea of forms (The theory of Forms) loses meanings and dissolves into a malleable world of thought, where thought transcends itself and expands into infinity. Her ELOHIM, her filters and Avatars were stated to be able to will the Tellurian into existence and would accidentally destroy it if they were to create it themselves, and so they required to create the Angels and the Celestial Hierarchy. The ELOHIM range from the Earthly Gods such as Ra, Horus, Zeus etc. to the Divine; Jehovah, YHVH, God etc. to the purely abstract; Taote T’ien-tzun, Taiji (The One/Unity), Ain Soph etc. With all these being nothing more than fragments of the One Giver, as beyond all these, even beyond her own limitation as an Omnipotent being being able to stop, or stall herself, beyond the Omnipotent Paradox and all its variants. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:World of Darkness Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acid Users Category:Superhumans Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hacking Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Plot Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Ice Users Category:Sand Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Probability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Causality Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Vector Users Category:Density Users Category:Poison Users Category:Text Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Morality Users Category:Age Users Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Holy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transdual Beings Category:Status Effect Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Physics Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biological Users Category:Negation Users